


Miss You in a Heartbeat

by Blue_Five



Series: Love and Affection [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is far away and Derek can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You in a Heartbeat

Derek jerks awake.  He reaches for Stiles but the sheets are empty and cool.  He curls around the pillow he’s hugging as his brain wakes up more fully.  Stiles is half-way across the world in London at a car show with two of his custom vehicles.  They were able to scrape up enough cash for two tickets but Isaac has priority even though Derek’s artwork is half the reason they received the invite.  Derek doesn’t begrudge the beta the opportunity except for moments like this when all he wants to do is to wrap himself around Stiles and tuck his nose against the alpha’s neck.  He rolls over and looks at his phone.

**_1:38 A.M._ **

Derek flops back with a groan.  Two hours.  He’s managed two hours of uninterrupted sleep.  It’s a near record since he couldn’t sleep at all the night Stiles left and he’s only managed a few hours here and there for the past two days. 

He slowly gets up and opens his bedroom door.  To help with the anxiety of being separated from his Mate, Derek is staying with Jackson and Liam.  He waits to make sure he didn’t wake either of them and slips to the room next door.  Desiree, their pup, coos softly in her crib and reaches toward Derek as he looks down at her.  He scoops her up blanket and all before settling in the armchair in the corner.  He props his feet up on the ottoman and lets the pup sprawl on his broad chest.  She burbles at him and he purrs back, something he never does in front of anyone other than Stiles and sometimes Liam.

“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Derek whispers to her.

The baby makes a soft sound, but Derek’s heartbeat quickly lulls her back to sleep and before long her breathing evens out as she drifts off.  Derek sighs and settles the blanket over her.  Desi brings out something inside Derek that he struggles with … the desire for a pup.  Just holding the pup makes him ache for one of his own but now that the shop is doing so well and could possibly expand rapidly after this show Derek doesn’t know if Stiles will want to start a family.  He gently runs a fingertip over the tiny hand and lifts Desi closer to inhale her sweet baby scent. 

“So this is what you do when you can’t sleep … you sniff my daughter,” Jackson whispers.

Derek grins and looks up at the tired alpha.  Jackson yawns and takes her from Derek to put her back in the crib.  Derek feels the loss of warmth keenly.  He stands.

“Sorry, she just –“

“Calms you?” Jackson offers.

Derek nods, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Yeah.”

Jackson walks out of the nursery with Derek and they close the door.  The omega turns back to his room when Jackson lays a hand on his shoulder.

“Call Stiles.”

Derek shakes his head.  “I don’t want to bug him … he’s got enough to deal with right now.”

Jackson gently squeezes Derek’s arm.  “He’s an alpha, Derek.  You’re his omega.  If you’re hurting, he needs to know.  Now, not later.”

“I’m not –“

Jackson snorts.  “I’ve got a nose, Derek.  Your scent is nothing _but_ unhappy.  It has been since he left.”

Derek walks into his room and sits miserably on the bed.  He runs a hand down his face.  “Great … I’m turning into exactly what I don’t want to be:  an anchor.”

Jackson sits beside the omega.  “Derek, alphas _need_ our omegas to be content.  We know it’s not going to be like that all the time, but there’s this … I don’t know … this _drive_ in me to make sure that Liam has everything he wants or needs.  It makes me better because I try harder at everything I do for him.  He lets me do that for him … he tells me when he’s scared or worried and I can’t even explain what that means to me.”

“But doesn’t that make you feel like you’re not doing enough?” Derek asks.

“It used to,” Jackson admits.  “But, go figure, Stiles is the one who told me I was being dumb.  Liam doesn’t do it to make me feel bad, he trusts me with everything – even when he’s afraid.  And he trusts that I’m going to do everything in my power to make it better – sometimes I can’t but he knows I’m right there with him no matter what.  You know, that whole ‘for better, for worse’ bit?”

Derek sighs.  “Stiles _has_ made everything better … he saved me.”  Derek flops back on the bed.  “And I can’t make it through one fucking week without him?”

“I couldn’t go one night without Liam,” Jackson says.

Derek looks over at the alpha.  “You’re kidding.”

“You haven’t called Stiles since he landed, have you?”

Derek shakes his head.  “No, his schedule was so full; I didn’t want to bother him.”

Jackson smiles.  “Call him, Derek.  You can ask Liam … I text him every free minute I’ve got at work.”

“Every day?”

“Every damn day,” Jackson confirms.  He leans close.  “Derek, I have one of Liam’s shirts in my go-bag in a plastic bag every day.  Ethan gives me so much shit about it you don’t even _know_.  Any of your shirts go missing after Stiles left?”

Derek blinks.  “One of my hoodies … I thought I left it at the bar or something …”

Jackson chuckles.  “Call him … call him and then get some sleep, Derek.”

* * *

Derek picks up his phone after Jackson leaves.  He puts it down and picks it up again before finally tapping on Stiles’ picture.  The line picks up after two rings.

“Derek?  What is it?  What’s wrong?  Are you ok?”

Derek smiles.  Stiles’ voice is a balm on his frayed nerves.  Calm covers him in a warm blanket.  He slides his legs under the covers.

“I’m fine, alpha … I just – missed you,” Derek admits softly.

“I miss you too, cub.  Wish you were here … we’re totally coming back,” Stiles says.

“How’s the client?”

“Rich … oh my _God_ you should see his pool, cub!  I could _live_ in that pool,” Stiles gushes.

Derek laughs.  “Tell me you didn’t fall in.”

A shocked gasp comes over the phone.  “I’m appalled that you would think I would be that clumsy, cub.”

“Not you, alpha … never you,” Derek teases.

“So why are you calling me, cub?” Stiles asks, his voice suddenly serious.

Derek clears his throat nervously.  “Stiles, do you have … one of my hoodies?”

He closes his eyes expecting laughter and teasing from his alpha.  He braces for it. 

“I’m wearing it right now, cub,” Stiles replies.  “That why you called me?”

Derek whimpers.  “I miss you so much, Stiles.  God, I never thought I’d miss you this much.”

Derek hears movement on the other end of the line and then the background noise fades.  Stiles voice is softer when he talks.

“Cub … Derek, I miss you too.  Baby, you should have called me earlier,” Stiles murmurs. 

“I didn’t want to bother you …”

“Bother me?  _Bother me_?  Derek, you’re my omega … I love you so much and yeah, I miss you.  I didn’t want to make you feel like I was being all ‘overprotective alpha’.  I know how you feel about that,” Stiles says.

“I’m an idiot,” Derek replies.  “I love you, Stiles.  I miss you and I can’t wait for you to come home.  I’m sleeping with a pillow that has one of your shirts on it.”

“That all you’re doing to that pillow, Derek?” Stiles asks huskily.

“Stiles …”

“Touch yourself, cub,” Stiles orders.

Derek’s hand is halfway into his sleep pants before he even registers he’s obeying.  He groans. 

“Stiles, Jackson and Liam are across the hall,” Derek whispers.

“So be quiet, Derek … be very, very quiet,” Stiles advises. “Are you hard?”

Derek moans.  “Yes …”

“Wet?”

Derek’s breath hitches.  “ _Yes_ …”

“Good cub … feel me?  Feel me touch you, Derek?”

Derek shoves his pjs off and reaches to slide his fingers through his own slick.  He sighs when his digits slide over his entrance.  He’s done much worse than this in his life but for some reason he feels unaccountably shy.

“I can’t hear you, cub,” Stiles says softly.

“Stiles … I can’t … I don’t …”

“It’s just me, Derek … listen to my voice … that’s me holding you … stroking you …” Stiles murmurs

Derek’s hand is sliding up and down his cock.  In his mind, he sees Stiles’ hand.  He sees the amber eyes he loves so much on his alpha looking at him, dark with desire.  He sighs and bucks up as the pleasure builds.

“That’s it … that’s my good cub … Derek, I love you so much, baby … I miss you … I sleep in your hoodie, cub …”

Derek groans and bites down on his lower lip to stifle the sound.  _“Alpha …”_

“Oh that’s it … who do you belong to, Derek?”

“ _You … Stiles … you … please … I want … want …”_

“Tell me, baby … what do you want … what, Derek?”

“P-p-please, Stiles …”

“Tell me what you want, cub … please … baby, whatever it is, I’ll give it to you,” Stiles promises.  “You want me to come home right now?  I’m on the next plane …”

“No … no … want … your … please don’t make me …”

Stiles shushes him gently.  “Ok, baby … it’s ok … come for me … be quiet … be so quiet …”

Derek inhales and his exhale is slow and shuddering.  He hisses Stiles’ name over and over as his body trembles through its release.  When he can think again, Derek hears silence on the other end of the line.

“St-Stiles?”

“I’m here, cub.  God, you sounded so awesome … wish I’d been there to see it.  Bet you looked beautiful,” Stiles replies.

Derek feels himself blush.  Stiles chuckles.  Derek growls but there’s no heat behind it.  He feels too good to bother.  He later blames his relaxed state on what falls out of his mouth.

“I want a pup.”

“A – I’m sorry, did I hear you right?” Stiles asks.

Derek winces.  “Never mind, Stiles – I don’t know why I said that.”

“Ok.”

“You don’t have to – wait, what?”

“I said, ‘ok’ … Derek, did you think I was going to be upset at you?” Stiles presses.

“The shop – with this auction you’re going to be so busy.  I won’t be able to paint while I’m pregnant …” Derek stalls.

“No, don’t do that, Derek.  Do you want a pup really or is it just because you’re hanging out with Desi?”

“No, I want … I mean, Desi makes me think about it but I know I want one, Stiles.  I want _your_ pup, alpha,” Derek assures him.

“Then I guess we’ll start trying when I get back, babe.  Derek … nothing on the planet would make me happier than to start a family with you.  You have to know that,” Stiles promises.  “I want to give you _so_ many babies, you don’t even know.”

Derek purrs happily.  “I want that too … I never thought I would but I do.”

“Derek … don’t be afraid to tell me this stuff.  I want to give you everything in the world.  Maybe I can’t but I’m sure as hell going to try, ok?”

Derek agrees softly and then stifles a yawn.  Stiles chuckles.  “Go clean yourself up, cub.  Get some sleep.  Get a _lot_ of sleep.  When I get back, you’re gonna be up for a long time.”

Derek purrs and whispers.  “I love you, Stiles.  Come home soon.”


End file.
